Gypsie
by mychemicalromance1817
Summary: Gypis are looked down upon in sociaty. One gypsi changed all that. This is the story of a gypsi girl who fell in love with a prince. SasukeSakura NarutoHinata NejiTenten ShikamaruIno
1. Chapter 1

Gypis are looked down upon in sociaty. One gypsi changed all that. This is the story of a gypsi girl who fell in love with a prince.

It was a bright sunny day in the kingdom of Konoha there were clouds in the sky. In a small cornor in the market place there was music playing by a young man with red hair and blue/green eyes wearing male gypsi clothes. Two girls danced too the music one with pink hair and jade green eyes in black gypsi clothes the other with ice blue hair and unique purple eyes that held no other color dressed in green gypsi clothes, both smiling as they danced with a little boy with red hair and the same purple eyes as the other girl dressed in gypsi clothes similar to the red haired man.

"Ari?" The red haired man playing the music called to the blue haired girl.

"Ya Gaara?" Ari questioned to the red haired man.

"Don't you think it's time we head back to the others, Kanjis probably tired." Gaara said to Ari as she picked up the little boy Kanji.

"Ya I think we should." Ari turned to the pink haired girl. "You coming sis?"

"In a bit. I just want to get some supplies for dinner." The pink haired girl said to Ari.

"Don't be too long Sakura." Gaara said to the pink haired girl.

"I won't." Sakura said walking into the market. The last thing she heard was from Kenji complaining.

"But mama, I'm not tired." Kenji said trying to to get out of Ari's arms.

Sakura smiled to herself. The only family she had left was her older sister Ari, her sister's son Kenji, and her sister's husband Gaara. There parents abaned them when they were little. They became gypsis and met Gaara and there friends Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. Ari and Gaara fell in love and got married and a year later had Kanji.

Sakura walked up to a vender and picked up some vegtables paying the man with some money she got from dancing. A hooded figure turned a cornor that she was turning and bumped into her. She fell on the butt dropping her vegtables. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Sakura said picking up her vegtables. Her ankle braclet gingling as she moved. The hooded figure stood there looking at her. She stood up and brushe some dirt off her long black skirt. Her gypsi clothes were a black skirt that recheded her feet with slits on the sides that went up to her knees and a black top that showed off her stomach. The hooded figure smirked at her even though his face couldn't be seen.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled at him. "Sorry again. I must be off." She walked away and the figure could see she wasn't wearing shoes. 'So she's a gypsi.' "Sasuke-sama. Where are you?" 'They are idiots if they think I'll answer them.' Sasuke thought walking in the direction the gypsi went.

Sakura reached the camp to see Ari and Gaara sitting by a fire playing the drums and tamburine while three girls danced with Kanji. "Mind if I join you?" Sakura asked as she reahed the camp. The first girl smiled at her. She had long blond hair with blue eyes and was wearing a purple gypsi's clothes. The second one had short indigo hair with white eyes like Ari wearing tan gypsi's clothes. The last one had brown hair in two buns on top of her head on each side of her head with brown hair wearing pink gypsi's clothes. "Sure." They danced until a figure came out of the forest. "Who are you?" Gaara asked standing up and in front of his family. "I'm upset you don't remember me." The figure said to Gaara. They removed their hood to reviel a man with black hair and purple markings on his face.

"Kankuro, what are you doing here?" "I'm not allowed to visit my little brother and his family." "What did he send you here for?" "He wants you to come back and take over." "Tell him I'm not interseted." "He's not going to be happy about that." "I don't care." "What are they talking about Sakura?" The blond haired girl asked. "They want Gaara back in Suna, Ino. He was to be the next leader but ran away. They finally found us." "What are you talking about?" The indigo haired girl asked. "Hinata, He's supposed to be the leader of the neighboring kingdom Suna." Ino answered for Sakura. "Anything else we don't know about?" The brown haired girl asked. "Ya. Lots Tenten." Sakura said. "Like what?" "I'll tell you later." Sakura said. Ari stood up with Kanji in her arms. "Please leave Kankuro. You heard Gaara, he said no. We want nothing to do with Suna." Ari said. "Mama who is he?" Kanji asked Ari. "Just someone me and your father know." "Oh so this is your wife and son, Gaara. Well I got to say she is pretty and your son looks like he could be pritty strong if trained. How about this you come to Suna and they won't be harmed." "What makes you think you can even hurt them."

"I'll be back for you little brother. You and your family will come to Suna willing or not." Kankuro said walking back into the forest and out of sight. Gaara clenched his fists angry. Ari walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We will never go to Suna." Gaara relaxed and turned to Ari kissing her on the cheack and smiled at her. "I know." "How about we get some rest. It's been a long day and I'm sure we're all tired." Everybody set up thier beds and went to sleep. Gaara lying next to Ari. Kanji with Sakura. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all slept sepret.

The next morning Sakura woke up to see everyone else still asleep. She got up without waking Kanji. She grabbed some clothes and went to the river that was near by. When she got there she looked around too see if anyone was there when satifised she took off her clothes and jewrey and got in the water. Diving under she opened her eyes to see fish swiming away from her. She surface and grabbed her soap and statred to wash her hair and body. "Well well well, what have we got here?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around to see a black haired man with black eyes wearing a clock that covered his body. "What do you want?" "It seems I found a gypsi." Sakura glared at the man. "A very pretty one at that." "What do you want?" She asked again. He smirked at her and came closer to the edge of the river by her clothes. "Gypsi why don't you come out of the river before you freeze to death." The man said smirking as Sakura got out and picked up her clothes quickly putting them on. It was red skirt that came to her knees and a red shirt. She put her her ankle braclet and her necklace that Ari gave her for her birthday on.

She started to walk away when the man grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. "Now now who said you could leave?" The man whispered in her ear. "I didn't know I needed permission to leave, especially from a pig like you." "Now now watch your manners." He turned her around and smirked at her as she glared at him. He leaned his head down by her ear and whispered in her ear. "I like a girl with sprirt." Sakura glared and pushed her body away from him. She was about to walk away but he had her wrist and he pulled her to him and kissed her. She pushed away and tried to smack him but he grabbed her hand. "Now now,You shouldn't try to hit people." Sakura pulled her wrist and hand away from him and walked away. "Pig." The man smirked.

The sound of horse hoofs hitting the ground as they ran reached his ears. 'Great their close by. I so hope they don't find me.' The man thought putting the hood of his coat back up he walked in the opposite direction. He walked in the direction Sakura went and smirked. 'Seems we will be seeing each other sooner than you thought little gypsi.'

Sakura walked back into their camp to see everyone waking up. "Good morning Sakura." Ari yawned at her. "Good morning Ari, Gaara, Ino, Hinata, Tenten." Kanji ran up to Sakura and hugged her. "Good morning Sakura-chan." "Good morning to you Kanji-kun." "Are we going back to the city today?" Kanji asked in his usal hyperness. "Yup." Ari answered after putting on her white gypsi clothes. "Me, you, dad, and Sakura are going to the same part of town as yesterday and Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are going to another." "Yay"

They walked to their spot by the market and like yesterday Gaara played while Ari and Sakura danced with Kanji. This is how their days go alot of the time but not this time. The palace soldiers were running past them but one stopped and looked at Sakura. He motioned the others to stop and turned to her. "I think she's the one we're looking for." "Can I help you?" Sakura asked. "Yes the prince would like to speak with you." A soldier with brown hair and black eyes answered. "Why would he want to speak with me and how does he know me?" "That I don't know my orders were to find a gypsi with pink hair and green eyes and bring her to him." The soldier said. Sakura turned to Ari and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me." She said as she walked with the guard to the palace.

She followed the gaurd into the a room with book selfs full of books. There was a few tables with chairs and a fire place with two chairs facing the fire. "He wants you wait for him in here."


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2 of gypsi. I thought of this story while watching FMA Concouer of Shambala. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the books as she waited for whoever called her to show up so she could get back to her family. She was about to pick one up when the door opened and someone walked in. She looked behind her to see the man from the river standing their smirking at her. She just glared at him and went back to looking at the books. "You do know it's impolite to ignore people." "Is there something you want to talk to me about because if not I will take my leave." She said walking towards the door where Sasuke stood. She went to walk past him but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. "You won't be leaving anytime soon." "And whys that?" "Because you are mine now." "I'm not property that you can just take I am a person and i will not be treated like a animal."

"You know how many women in the kingdom would die to be in your position right now?" "Then why don't you go pick one of them and leave me alone." "Because i like your spirit it's a breath of freash air from all these girls throwing themselves at me." "I do not care I-" Sasuke cut her off by kissing her on lips and sticking his tounge in her mouth exploring. Sakura tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge so she did the next best thing and bit his tounge. He pulled away and smirked at her while she just glared at him. He picked her up bridal way and left the room and went down a hallway. He opened a door that lead to a bedroom and put her on the bed. "Now you will be staying her from now on." He left the room locking the door behind him.

Sakura examined the room. There were three doors one leading to the hallway the second to a bathroom and the third to the closet. There was a few windows. The bed was a queen sized with dark blue sheets. The walls were a dark shade of red. There was a dresser, vanity table, and a desk. She went over to the window and tried to open it when the bedroom door opened and Sasuke walked in. "And where do you think your going?" "Home." She said as she opened the window and stood on the edge. She looked back at him smirking at the surprised expression she got from him and jumped out the window. She landed on the ground with a thump on her feet thanks to all the training from Gaara and Ari. She looked up at the window to see Sasuke looking at her with the same surprised expresion. She made a hand gesture and ran off her ankle braclets gingling as she ran.

Sakura made it back to her campsite a little after sundown. Ari was sitting next to Gaara with Kanji on her lap eating some dinner that Gaara probably got. "Hey I'm back." Sakura said walking into camp smiling. Ari looked over at her while Kanji ran up to her and hugged her. "Sakura-chan. Where have you been?" Kanji said hugging her tightly. "The palace the prince wanted a word with me." "What happened Sakura?" Ari asked getting up and walking over to her. "He was intrigued with me. He wanted me to stay there but I escaped through a window on the second floor." The sound of a horse made their way to their campsite and a shadowed figure aproched as the fire's glow illumanted the persons face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy i know. Those of you that have read truth don't worry it's coming soon. Thanks for reading and please review they make me feel loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry people but I'm discontinuing my naruto stories and writing new ones. Someone can continue them if they wish I'm not. That's for all the support.

bloddytears


End file.
